


Bloomed between their lips

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Digital Art, Fanart, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <i>Arthur and Saito making out in a hot spring</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloomed between their lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velificatio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velificatio/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [velificatio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velificatio/pseuds/velificatio) in the [Inceptiversary_Prompt_Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Inceptiversary_Prompt_Meme) collection. 



**Author's Note:**

> While looking up pictures of hot springs for inspiration I came across a beautiful Japanese woodblock print, which gave me the urge to (clumsily) try my hand at a similar style. There were three particular pieces of art I used as references that I should link to: [1](http://www.japanculture-nyc.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/01/Hoitsu.Cat_.16a-Maples-and-Cherry-Trees-Lent-by-the-John-and-Celeste-Fleming-Family-courtesy-of-the-Denver-Art-Museum.jpg), [2](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/18/30/6d/18306d03adc08219f6c7b71e4d7cebf0.jpg), [3](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/97/58/85/9758858bc5de8daa384ec11035742082.jpg).


End file.
